


Lost and Found

by Dynamicoverride



Series: The Beginning of After [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Feelings of uselessness, Friends to Lovers, Frustration, Memory Loss, Mutual Pining, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynamicoverride/pseuds/Dynamicoverride
Summary: Trianna wakes up by falling out of a healing pod. She quickly realizes that her name is the only thing she remembers. She has no idea how she got to the Castle of Lions or who the people are that found her. She’s told she was found on a Galra military base, but she doesn’t even know who the Galra are.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just my usual note, If you notice I've missed any tags please let me know.

As she slowly regains consciousness there’s a loud hissing noise surrounding her. Her eyes are unfocused, but she can see the hissing sound belongs to a door that’s opening in front of her. Her legs feel like jelly as the force that was holding her up disappears. Unable to will her limbs to move, she starts to fall forward. She waits for the impact of the ground but it never comes. It takes her a second to realize that she’s being held by someone or something. Opening her eyes she tries to focus them and see who or what has caught her. She sees a man with short brown hair, bronze skin and the bluest eyes she’s ever seen smiling at her. It’s a smile so warm that it could make anyone feel at ease.

 

He uses his long legs to pull a chair over and gingerly helps her to sit down. “The name’s Lance. You must be pretty weak, you’ve been in a healing pod for about a day and a half. Wait here for a second, I’ll be right back.”

 

Confused and a little scared, she watches as Lance walks to a metal table a few feet away. Taking her eyes off of him, she looks around the room that she’s in. The room is fairly large and has a sterile feel to it. She sees the “healing pod” that she fell out of, it’s a shiny silver metal with a glass door.  _ “It looks almost like a coffin.” _ she thinks. There’s 7 others like it in the center of the room. The rest of the room is sparse. There’s the table that Lance is standing at along with a few more chairs around it. She also sees a couple metal medical exam tables along with a few small beds. There’s what she thinks is a closet along with some shelving that looks to be holding medical supplies.

 

She looks down and notices that she’s wearing a light grey bodysuit. The fabric is stretchy without becoming translucent. It has full length legs and arms, the only parts poking out are her feet, hands and neck/head. She has no idea where it came from, but assumes that it has to do with the healing pod that she was in.

 

Lance walks up to her with a chair in one hand and a steaming cup of liquid in the other. He sets down the chair then points the handle of the cup towards her and motions for her to take it. “It’s peppermint tea. I hope you like it. It’s best to drink something warm after coming out of the healing pods.” He sits down as she takes the mug from him. 

 

As she lifts the mug to her face the smell of peppermint fills her nose. She can feel the heat coming off the tea so she blows on the it briefly before taking a small sip to test the temperature. Lance stays silent and watches her drink the tea. 

 

“I’m sure you have lots of questions. You can ask me anything and I’ll do my best to answer.” Lance tells her. “But first, what’s your name? Where are you from?”

 

“My name? Umm...It’s Trianna.” She says with some uncertainty. “I’m from….” She stops abruptly and stays silent for a moment. She racks her brain trying to remember anything, but comes up short. “I-I can’t remember. I can’t remember anything.” Her breath starts to quicken and her heart starts to pound as she realizes she can’t remember anything. Her eyes start darting around the room as they try to lock onto something familiar and finding nothing. 

 

Having dealt with anxiety before, Lance quickly notices the beginnings of a panic attack. He shuffles his chair closer to Trianna and puts his hand on her arm to try to get her attention. “Trianna, look at me. Concentrate on my face. It’s ok, you’re not in any danger here. Breathe with me ok?” He starts taking deep breaths to encourage Trianna to do the same. 

 

She follows along with Lance’s breathing and slowly starts to calm down enough to breathe normally again. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to panic like that. I got really overwhelmed when I realized I can’t remember anything. Thank you for helping me.” Trianna hangs her head, embarrassed that she panicked the way she did. 

 

Lance takes her hands in his and leans down so he can see her face. “Don’t be sorry. It’s ok. Listen, I’ll personally do what I can to help you remember what you’ve forgotten.”

 

“You don’t even know who I am. How can you trust me so much?” Trianna asks looking at Lance.

 

“Because you haven’t given me a reason not to trust you. I always try to see the best in everyone until they give me a reason not to.” Lance sits back in his chair a little. “If it’s ok, I’m going to call Coran to let him know you’re out of the healing pod. He handles anything medical here and will want to run a few scans to make sure you’re ok.”

 

“That’s fine. You’re going to stay here right?” Trianna says, worried about being left alone right now. 

 

“Of course! I’ll stay right here as long as you want me to. I just need to use the comm system by the door to call him.” Lance stands and briskly walks to the door. Trianna can hear him talking to someone but can’t make out what he’s saying. 

 

“While we’re waiting for Coran, how are you feeling? The healing pods tend to zap your energy if you’re in them for a while. You’ve been in one for more than a day so you’re probably pretty tired.”

 

Trianna looks herself over and moves her arms and legs around. She can’t see any wounds on her feet or hands. “I’m feeling ok. There’s no pain, but I feel weak and sore.”

 

“That’s pretty normal.” Lance tells her. “You’ll just need to rest for a day or two.”

 

Trianna and Lance continue talking for a few more minutes before the door to the med bay opens. Trianna looks to the door and sees 2 people walking in. The first is a pale man with bright orange hair and a matching moustache whom she assumes is Coran. The second is a woman with darker skin and flowing, long white hair even though she doesn’t look old enough to have hair that white. She’s wearing an elegant gown and what appears to be a tiara of some sort around her head. Both people have pointed ears and markings on their cheeks. 

 

“Wait here, I’ll be right back.” Lance tells her as he stands and walks towards the two newcomers. He stops and greets them before they can get more than halfway through the room. Lance brings them towards the healing pods and puts himself between the pair and Trianna and begins introductions. 

 

“This is Coran”, he begins as he gestures to the orange haired man. Coran holds out his hand for a handshake and she returns the gesture. “And this is Princess Allura.” Lance continues. The princess steps forward and holds out her hand in the same manner as Coran. 

 

“Coran, Princess Allura, it’s nice to meet you both.” she says, returning the handshake from the princess. “I’m not sure what happened or how I got here, but I’d like to thank you both.”

 

Lance puts his hand on Trianna’s shoulder. “Coran, Trianna doesn’t seem to remember anything other than her name. Is it possible that it has something to do with the healing pod?” Trianna can feel her anxiety rise, but Lance squeezes her shoulder and smiles at her before it gets too bad.  _ “There’s something about him that is calming. I don’t know what it is.” _

 

Coran looks at Trianna with concern. “I’ll check the readings on the pod to make sure nothing happened while she was in it.” He walks past Trianna to the pod she was in and starts pressing buttons and checking the readouts on the screen.

 

“While Coran is doing that, I can tell you where you are and a little on how you got here. You’re currently in the Castle of Lions, the home of Voltron and it’s 5 Paladins. The castle is also a ship, so we’re traveling around the universe.” Allura explains. “We found you 2 days ago in an abandoned Galra military base on Xiliv. When the Paladins brought you back to the castle you were very hurt. We got you into a healing pod just in time. Due to your injuries, you were in the healing pod for a day and a half.” 

 

Trianna tries to take in what she was just told. Nothing Allura just said sounds familiar or jogs her memory. Thanks to Lance still having his hand on her shoulder, she’s able to stay relatively calm. Allura continues to give her some information about the war going on and Voltron in general. She explains that the Galra have ruled the universe for 10 000 years. They’re war driven and conquer planets for their resources. They have no regard for life and will kill anyone that stands in their way. It is believed that Voltron is the only hope of saving the universe from the Galra Empire. They explain that Voltron was created by Allura’s father, King Alfor, over 10 000 years ago before the Galra Empire took over. It’s a giant robot that is made up of 5 different Lions. Each Lion is piloted by a Paladin and they can be flown individually or together when Voltron is formed. The Lions and Paladins reside in the castle. They’re currently in the middle of a war with the Galra Empire and have been freeing planets that were conquered by the Galra and gaining allies to help them. 

 

Trianna tries to take in all the information she was just given and is having a hard time with it. Allura notices how overwhelmed Trianna looks. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t stop to think about how much information we just threw at you.”

 

Trianna shakes her head, “It’s ok. I’m able to wrap my head around a lot of that. So how many people live here at the castle?”

 

“There’s 7 people that live here. Coran and myself, and the 5 Paladins of Voltron.” Allura answers. “Would you like to meet the other 4 Paladins? Provided that it wouldn’t be too much for you.”

 

“I would like that. Lance seems to be good at recognizing when I’m panicking and helping me calm down. As long as he’s here I think I’ll be ok.” She tells Allura while glancing at Lance. “Maybe the others can help me piece together what happened before I was brought here.”

 

“I’ll make sure I don’t leave your side. Just let me know if it’s too much.” Lance puts his hand on her shoulder. “I’ll clean up the dishes from the tea I brought in, can one of you call the rest of the team to the med bay?” He asks Allura and Coran. Allura volunteers and turns and walks to the comm system by the door. Her dress flows gracefully behind her as she walks. Lance takes Trianna’s empty cup and walks over to the table where he left the teapot.

 

“Would it be ok if I can some medical scans on you that I can compare with the information from the healing pod?” Coran asks as he approaches Trianna. 

 

“No problem. It might help explain my memory loss.”  _ I really hope this works. _ Trianna thinks to herself as Coran starts his scans.  _ I wonder what led to me being brought here. Where am I from? Why was I at a Galra military base?  _ “Will I ever get my memory back?”

 

Without realizing it, she says the last question out loud. Coran hears her and looks up from his scanning device with an apologetic look. “I wish I could answer that for you. After comparing the information from the healing pod and the scans I took just now, I can confirm that the healing pod had nothing to do with the memory loss. But memory loss is a fickle thing. Some people can get their memories back within days or months. It’s extremely rare, but there is the possibility of your memories never coming back.”

 

The thought of never truly knowing who she is pierces through Trianna. She never thought that there was a possibility of not getting her memories back. Not being able to stop it, she gets overwhelmed at the thought and her eyes quickly well up with tears. Coran puts down his scanner and sits in the empty chair next to Trianna. “What Lance said is true. We’ll all do what we can to help you with your memories no matter what it takes.” He hugs her for a minute and Trianna starts to stop crying. Coran pulls away after a minute when Trianna’s crying slows down. 

 

“I’m sorry, I’m just overwhelmed. Thank you Coran.” Trianna whispers while wiping her eyes with the sleeves of the suit she’s in. 

 

While Coran was comforting her, the other 4 Paladins arrived at the med bay. The door opening catches Trianna’s attention and she watches Lance interact with the other Paladins. Lance starts leading them into the room while explaining Trianna’s situation. He tells them that she doesn’t remember anything before waking up in the healing pod. She can hear him remind them to take it slow and not to overwhelm or crowd her. Trianna smiles thinking about how much Lance is looking out for her. He knows nothing about her, but still treats her like a close friend. She’s still smiling when Lance and the others get to her. 

 

“Everyone, this is Trianna. Trianna, this is Shiro. He’s our leader and pilots the Black Lion.” Lance gestures to the tallest man. He has short jet black hair with the exception of stark white bangs. His face is stoic with a large scar running across the bridge of his nose. His vest shows off a mechanical prosthetic arm.

 

“This is Hunk. He’s my best friend and the best cook. He pilots the Yellow Lion.” Hunk’s face radiates friendliness and gentleness. His dark brown hair is held in place with a yellow headband. He reminds Trianna of a giant teddy bear.

 

Lance gestures to the third person, “This is Keith, our resident hot head. He pilots the Red Lion.” The first thing that she notices about Keith is his wild black hair and purple eyes. He’s easily the second shortest of the 5 Paladins and looks to be the grumpiest too. Nonetheless, she’s mesmerized by his eyes. 

 

“Last but not least, this is Pidge, our hacker. Or Katie if you have a death wish.” Lance manages to jump out of the way as Pidge swings to punch him in the arm. “She pilots the Green Lion” She’s the shortest Paladin and has light brown hair and large wire-rimmed glasses.

 

“And I, the most charismatic Paladin, pilot the Blue Lion.” Lance finishes.

 

Trianna looks around at the people in front of her trying to stay calm. “It’s very nice to meet you all. I wish I could return the favour by telling you about myself.” Her anxiousness starts to overtake her and she can feel her face warm up and tears start to form. 

 

Lance is quick to notice Trianna’s demeanor change and jumps to her side. He wraps his arm around her shoulders to comfort her. “Well maybe if we tell you about where and how we found you, it will help jog your memory.” Trianna nods as Lance continues. “Keith, Pidge and I were on a mission to Xiliv to investigate an abandoned Galra military base and to see what kind of information we could get out of their computer system. While Pidge was hacking into their systems, Keith and I started looking around to see if there was anyone left on the base.”

 

Keith was the next to speak up and continue the story. “While I was checking the prison cells, I found you laying in the middle of one of the cells unconscious. You were covered in cuts, bruises and dried blood. I tried to get your attention, but you wouldn’t respond. I wasn’t even sure if you were alive until I got closer and noticed you were still breathing. I left Lance and Pidge on the planet to get you back to the castle ASAP. Your clothing was in rags but Coran and I were able to quickly put you in a cryo suit and put you into a healing pod.”

 

“It was touch and go for a while.” Coran tells her. “We weren’t sure if we had gotten you to the pod in time. Most injuries will only take a few hours in a pod, you were in one for over a day. Since we weren’t sure how you would react to the pod, there was always someone here so you wouldn’t be alone.”

 

Trianna looks around at all the faces that took care of her for the last few days. She can feel tears start to sting her eyes. But this time they’re happy tears as opposed to sad or scared ones. “I don’t know what to say. I mean, you had no idea who I was or if I was dangerous and you still brought me here and helped me. I’m extremely grateful for everything you’ve done. I don’t want to be a burden on anyone more than I already have been. If you can just leave me on the nearest populated planet I can….”

 

“Nonsense!” Allura loudly interrupts, stepping forward. “You are welcome to stay as long as you would like. The castle is big enough for everyone and it would be nice to have a new face around here. I couldn’t possibly in good conscious leave you on a planet with no memory and knowing no one.”

 

The room fills with the sounds of everyone agreeing with Allura. Allura strides over to Trianna and bends to hug her tightly. “Remember you are not a burden to any of us. We will do what we can to help you retain your memory and protect you.” Allura lets go of Trianna and stands up to face Coran. “Coran, will you come help me prepare a room for Trianna?” Coran nods and starts to follow Allura out of the room. Before they can leave, Lance stops them and whispers something to them that Trianna can’t hear. They nod to him and leave the room.

 

“While they’re getting a room together for you, how about you come to the kitchen and I whip you up something to eat?” Hunk offers. Before Trianna can open her mouth to answer, her stomach lets lose a loud growl. 

 

“Sounds like that’s my answer.” Hunk laughs, “Come on, I’ll show you to the kitchen.” 

 

Trianna couldn’t will herself to get out of the chair. She was still scared of her surroundings even though everyone has been nothing but amazing to her. She sees Lance returning to the group and tries to catch his eye. She looks at him in a silent plea for him to stay with her. Lance is able to read her expression and helps her stand from the chair. He takes off his jacket and puts it on her so she’s not wearing only the healing pod suit. “I’m feeling a bit hungry too, how about all of us get some food?” Trianna is glad that Lance was able to read her expression as they follow the rest of the group to the kitchen. 

 

When they all get to the kitchen Lance pulls up a chair for Trianna between his own and Keith’s. Luckily, there’s some leftovers from lunch that Hunk is able to plate up quickly and bring to the table. He’s happy that Trianna’s first taste of food at the castle isn’t food goo like his was.

 

“Hunk, this is amazing.” Trianna gushes as she takes her first few bites.

 

“Be thankful that you’ve never had food goo.” Pidge tells her. 

 

Trianna looks confused. “Food goo?”

 

“You don’t wanna know. Just be thankful.” Pidge laughs. 

 

Trianna shoots a confused look at Lance. “Don’t worry, you’ll find out soon enough.” He tells her.

 

Trianna finishes her food while the Paladins around her chat about what’s going on in the castle. As she’s finishing up, Coran comes into the kitchen and announces that Trianna’s room is ready. He glances at Lance and tells him it’s the room he requested. 

 

“Thanks Coran. I appreciate it.” Lance stands and holds out his arm to Trianna. “Shall we? I’ll show you to your room.”

 

Trianna stands and loops her arm in with his and they both leave the room. Lance takes her to the wing of the castle where all the Paladin’s rooms are. 

 

“What did Coran mean when he said you requested a room for me?” Trianna asks.

 

Lance stops at what is a random door to Trianna. “I asked that he put you in this room specifically. My room is right next door if you need anything or if you start to panic.” He points to the next door to the left. 

 

Lance opens the door to Trianna’s new room and leads her in. He shows her around and makes sure she knows how to use the shower/bath in the castle since it can be a bit tricky. He shows her how the comm system works and how the locking system on the door works. Trianna is thankful for all the time Lance spends with her, making sure she’s comfortable. 

 

“I’m going to talk to Allura later about going to the swap planet tomorrow so we can get you some clothes and necessities. Until then, come to my room with me and I’ll see if I have anything you can use until then.” 

 

Trianna nods and follows Lance out of the room and into his room. Lance goes to his closet first and pulls out some clothes he thinks will fit. He sends her into the bathroom with a few pairs of pants and a handful of shirts to try on. Trianna is able to find a couple shirts, a pair of sweatpants and a pair of pj pants that mostly fit. 

 

“Well if I roll up the pant legs a bit they should work.” Trianna says as she leaves the bathroom. 

 

“Awesome. We just need to find you shoes. I’ll talk to Allura about that. For now, you should get you back to your room so you can get some rest.”

 

“That sounds like a good idea. I’m getting really tired.” Trianna yawns barely able to get the last word out of her mouth. 

 

Lance drops his normal goofiness and puts on a serious face. “Before you leave, don’t forget that you can get a hold of me anytime if you need anything. I want you to know you’re not alone here.” 

 

“Thank you Lance. I really appreciate it.” Trianna hugs Lance before she starts for the door to go back to her room. 

 

“Good night, I’ll stop by your room in the morning to get you for breakfast.”

 

“Good night Lance. See you in the morning.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a fluff chapter of Trianna at the space mall.

True to his word, Lance was knocking on Trianna’s door to bring her to breakfast. She almost doesn’t hear the knock on the door over the running water in the bathroom. She shuts the water off and walks to the door with her toothbrush still hanging out of her mouth. Unlocking the door, Trianna slides it open a crack and sees a smiling Lance standing in the hall.

 

“Hey. Come on in.” She tells Lance as she opens the door wider and steps out of the way. “I just need to finish brushing my teeth.” She runs back to the bathroom to finish up.

 

“No problem. I got some shoes from Allura last night for you to try on and borrow.” Lance sets a bag on the floor next to the bed.

 

Trianna steps out of the bathroom having finished brushing her teeth. “Really? Thank you.” She sits on the bed and starts going through the bag of shoes Lance brought. It took a few pairs before Trianna found a pair that fit her well and were comfortable. “I think I’ll borrow these for now. I’ll have to thank her at breakfast.”

 

Lance and Trianna leave the bag of shoes in the bedroom for now and leave to go have breakfast. Lance notices Trianna taking deep breaths on the way and asks if she’s ok. She assures him that she’s fine, just trying to calm her nerves a bit. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, Lance makes sure she’s ok before leading them into the kitchen. She walks into the kitchen after Lance and hears the chorus of people greeting both of them. Trianna tries her best to greet everyone in return without missing anyone. Hunk passes out the plates and everyone starts eating.

 

“Do we have any training today Shiro?” Pidge asks between mouth fulls.

 

“There’s no training today.” Allura says before Shiro gets a chance to respond. “Trianna will need some necessities so I’ll wormhole to the swap planet after breakfast. Anyone that wants to can go to the space mall for the day.”

 

The table erupts in another chorus of voices. Everyone thanking Allura for the impromptu day off. After the announcement, everyone is in a rush to finish eating so they can go get ready to leave. Once everyone is done eating, they all go their separate ways to get ready while Allura and Coran head to the bridge. Within the next half hour, everyone is ready to go and waiting for Coran to shuttle them to the planet.

 

On the way to the mall Shiro tells everyone that they don’t need to stay together, but he wants everyone to meet up at noon at the food court so they can all have lunch. Keith, Pidge and Hunk all start talking about all the stores they’re going to go to.

 

“Lance, I assume that you’re going to take Trianna around for what she needs?” Shiro questions Lance.

 

“Of course. Can’t let her get lost in the mall.” Lance jokes. “Allura already gave me all the money I’ll need to buy what Trianna needs.”

 

“Great. Do you both mind if I tag along with you? I’d like to get to know Trianna better.” Shiro asks. “And I can help carry anything you buy.”

 

“Well if you’re going to carry everything I can’t say no.” Lance laughs. “Is it ok with you?” He asks turning to Trianna.

 

“It’s ok with me. That’s just more people to help me figure out what I need.” Trianna answers.

 

It’s not much longer after that when Coran lands the shuttle and Keith, Hunk and Pidge rush out in order to spend as much time as possible in the mall. Coran says he’s going to look for ship supplies while he’s here and heads into the mall, leaving Shiro, Lance and Trianna to figure out their game plan. Lance suggests they start with clothes now and move onto toiletries and other necessities after lunch. No one has any reason to argue so they go with Lance’s plan.

 

Trianna walks down the hallway between Lance and Shiro, she can feel her anxiety grow but it doesn’t turn into panic. She feels safe with Lance and Shiro and knows that they will protect her. Trianna looks in the windows of all the stores, hoping that something catches her eye. “A lot of these clothes seem really out there.” She says looking at what she thinks is a shirt that has so little material that she’s not sure how or where you’d wear it. “I’d just like something comfortable. And that covers me.”

 

“I’m not sure who would even wear these.” Shiro agrees with Trianna.

 

Lance looks around and sees a more casual store about 2 stores over. “Over here. The Yellow Robot looks like it’s more casual than the rest of these.”

 

The three of them make their way over and Trianna is relieved to see clothes that looks casual and comfortable. The store seems to sell both casual clothes and pyjamas. Trianna figures she can get most of her shopping done in one store. She starts moving from rack to rack, trying to find something she likes. She finds a few pairs of leggings, a few different styles of shirts and some jackets that she likes by the time she’s ready to try them on. Shiro flags down one of the staff and they show Trianna to a change room.

 

It takes about 20 minutes for her to try everything on and she settles on a few things. She ends up with 4 pairs of black leggings, three shirts (one red crop top, one blue long sleeved top, and one light pink one that stops just below the top of her pants), three black tank tops and a black leather jacket that stops just above the top of her pants. She didn’t want to get so much, but Lance insisted that she get more than one outfit. Once she’s finished trying on clothes, she goes and picks out a few pairs of pjs. They’re in the store for about an hour when they come out with a few bags.

 

“We should get you some shoes next. I think there’s a shoe store around the corner if I remember right.” Lance says, looking around at the nearby stores.

 

“Lead the way.” Trianna tells Lance.  “Shiro, are you sure you’re ok with all the bags? I can carry something.”

 

“Oh no, it’s fine. How are you doing? I know you’ve been having some anxiety.” Shiro asks.

 

“It’s been ok I guess. Everything has happened so quick I don’t know how to react.” Trianna tells Shiro. “It hasn’t been long, but Lance has been a big help for me.”

 

“I can’t imagine how overwhelmed you must be. If you ever want to talk you know you can come to any of us.”

 

“Thanks Shiro. I appreciate that.”

 

“Here we are!” Lance yells as they approach a shoe store.

 

Trianna looks at the sign but it’s written in another language she can’t read. The three of them walk into the store and Trianna slowly starts looking at the different shoes. Lance and Shiro look with her, not wanting her to be left on her own. She walks past the high heels and platforms, knowing she probably won’t be able to walk in them. And they also go against her ‘be comfortable’ rule. A sales clerk approaches her while she’s looking at the sneakers and asks if she needs any help. Trianna explains that she’s looking for something comfortable but doesn’t know what size she needs. The clerk picks out a couple pairs of the more popular sneakers and offers to get a few different sizes for Trianna to try on.

 

While they’re waiting for the clerk to come back with the shoes, Lance sees a black pair of knee length boots and he thinks would look great on Trianna. He walks over to look at them as the clerk comes back and helps Trianna find the right size. It doesn’t take too long for them to find her size and for Trianna to settle on a black pair of high tops with white detailing. Once Lance hears that they found the right size, he asks the clerk if she can bring out a pair of these particular boots in that size.

 

“Lance, I already found the shoes I want. What are you doing?” Trianna questions.

 

“But you need a second pair of shoes. What if you go somewhere wet or cold? You’ll need boots.” Lance explains. “At least try them on. I think they’ll look great with the jacket you bought.”

 

The clerk comes back out with the boots and Trianna tries them on. She hates to admit it, but Lance was right. They do look amazing and she’s not even wearing her leather jacket yet. But can she justify two pairs? She’s not sure she can.

 

“They are comfortable.” She admits. “But I can’t justify getting them. I’ve already gotten so much.”

 

Before Lance can argue, Shiro speaks. “You know, I hate to agree with Lance, but those boots can be really useful. I think you should get them.”

 

“Thanks Shiro. Two against one. You’re getting both pairs.” Lance takes the sneakers and boots to the register to pay for them.

 

Trianna looks at Shiro. “Why did you have to agree with him?”

 

“It’s not often he has a point. And I agree that the boots would be useful.” He shrugs.

 

Lance comes back with two bags and a large smile on his face. “It’s almost noon, we should start heading to the food court.”

 

“Hey. Ummm...do you think we have time for me to change before we head to lunch?” Trianna asks as they walk out of the shoe store. “No offence Lance, but I feel very frumpy right now.”

 

“Of course we do.” Shiro tells her. “I think I remember seeing a bathroom just down this hall.”

 

When they get to the bathroom, Trianna goes through the bags and grabs some clothes and the boots that Lance insisted she bought. Lance and Shiro wait on a bench out in the hall with the rest of the bags and chat while they wait.

 

“So, what do you think of Trianna? Do you think she’s going to be ok at the castle?” Lance asks Shiro.

 

“I think she’ll be ok Lance. She seems to have taken to you quickly. I guess being from a big family makes people gravitate to you.”

 

“I’d be lying if I didn’t already see her as a little sister.” Lance chuckles. “There’s just something that makes me want to protect her.”

 

Trianna finishes changing in the bathroom and looks at herself in the mirror. She chose black leggings, the long sleeved blue top with her jacket and boots. She runs her fingers through her hair to try to get it to sit right. Mostly satisfied with how she looks, she gathers the borrowed clothes and leaves to meet Lance and Shiro out in the hallway. Taking a deep breath, she calms her anxiety as much as she can before leaving the bathroom. She walks towards Shiro and Lance cautiously, not knowing what they’ll think. They don’t notice her until she softly greets them from a few feet away.

 

Both men look up but Lance is the first to speak. “Hey Tria…..wow. You look amazing!”

 

“Do you really think so?” Trianna blushes as she puts the borrowed clothes into bags. She flattens down her clothes when she stands up.

 

“I do.” Lance declares. “Don’t you think Shiro?”

 

“I agree. You look a lot more confident than you did before too.” Shiro tells her. “Now let's get going to the foot court for lunch.”

 

The three of them head to the food court and find Hunk, Pidge and Keith already there waiting. As they approach, they can hear Pidge and Hunk arguing about where to eat.

 

“I’m just saying I want to stay away from anything that looks like food goo.” Pidge complains.

 

“But they have different flavours. I want to see if I can recreate them.” Hunk argues.

 

“Hey guys!” Lance yells as he walks up to Hunk.

 

“Sorry if we’re late. I wanted to change before we came to lunch.” Trianna apologizes.

 

“You’re not late at all.” Keith turns towards Trianna and stops when he sees her, blushing slightly. He quickly looks her up and down. “I can tell you didn’t let Lance pick out your clothes, you look really nice.”

 

Trianna looks down and blushes and mutters a thank you in response. Shiro suggests that they all pick where they want to go and meet at a table. Pidge suggests holding a table since it looks busy. Trianna volunteers to hold a table if someone can get her food.

 

Lace objects to the idea. “I don’t mind grabbing Trianna food. But someone will need to stay with her. Just in case.”

 

“I’ll stay with her. Shiro, just get me something wherever you’re going.” Keith says.

 

Lance seems comfortable with that idea and makes sure Trianna is ok with it before agreeing. He gets an idea for what Trianna would like to eat and decides what restaurant to go to. Keith points out an empty table and everyone rushes to it, leaving their bags at the table before going off to get food.

 

“Thanks for offering to stay with me.” Trianna thanks Keith as they sit down. “I never thought about my anxiety when I offered to hold a table.”

 

“It’s no problem. I thought you might need a break from Lance.” Keith laughs.

 

“He’s not that bad you know. It’s only been a day, but he’s helped me a lot.” Trianna defends.

 

“I know he’s not. I just like giving him a hard time.’ Keith explains. “He really helps keep the team together to be honest. And if you ever tell him I said that I’ll deny everything.”

 

“Your secret’s safe with me.” Trianna laughs. She surprises herself when she laughs. She has barely been able to laugh since yesterday but finds it second nature when talking to Keith.

 

They continue talking until the rest of the team makes their way back to the table one by one. Lance sets a plate of food in front of Trianna that looks like chicken balls but not quite. She has no idea what it is, but it tastes good. They all talk about what they’ve seen at the mall while they eat and what their plans for the afternoon are. Shiro mentions that he’s going to head off on his own for the afternoon and leave Lance and Trianna on their own, but offers to bring their bags to the shuttle first. Lance and Trianna thank Shiro for the favour since they still have quite a bit of things to pick up. Once lunch is over, everyone heads in their separate directions again with the understanding that they’ll meet at the fountain in 3 hours to head back to the castle.

 

“So we have a some clothing like underwear left to get along with some accessories and any toiletries you need. Where do you want to start?” Lance asks as they walk away from the food court.

 

“May as well finish off with the clothing and accessories first. But what kind of accessories would I need?” Trianna looks confused trying to think of what Lance is talking about.

 

“I was thinking of maybe some jewelry or makeup. Something to accessorize your new clothes.”

 

Trianna knows she doesn’t need any of what Lance just said and decides to put her foot down. “But I don’t need any of that. I let you get away with buying me more than I needed already. No accessories. I’m already spending enough money that isn’t mine.”

 

“Fine.” Lance sighs. “You win this time. Next time you won’t be so lucky.” He laughs and holds out his arm. Trianna loops her arm in his and they walk away from the food court.

 

They manage to find a lingerie store called Go Figure that looks like it has what Trianna needs. Lance chooses to wait at the front of the store so he doesn’t look like a creeper wandering around. Not knowing what size Trianna would need in anything, a sales clerk helps to measure her to figure out what she needs. She’s a little anxious being away from Lance in a store full of people but the sales clerk stays with her the entire time. She helps Trianna find what she needs and takes her to try things on. The clerk also gives her some pointers on what to look for in the future when she needs to shop for these things again. It takes about 45 minutes for Trianna to find some undergarments that she likes and that fit properly. She thanks the clerk for all her help and goes to tell Lance she’s ready to check out.

 

Lance is excited when they leave the lingerie store. Now they’re onto toiletries, and anything involving skin and hair care is right up Lance’s alley. He grabs Trianna’s hand and leads her towards all his favourite stores. They start with one called Six Senses Bath & Spa. They sell bath products that all stimulate as many senses as possible. Trianna notices some things that are edible so that they are able to stimulate all your senses.

 

“I don’t know where to start.” Trianna looks overwhelmed with all the different products around her. “Can you just help me get the basics? I don’t need anything fancy right now.”

 

“Maybe a few fancy things?” Lance pouts. “Like bath bombs, or bubble bath?”

 

Trianna sighs in response which Lance takes as a yes. He grabs her hand and leads her to a display of body wash and starts explaining the products to her and his experience with the ones he’s tried. They leave the store with body wash, shampoo, conditioner, and some bath bombs and bubble bath at Lance’s insistence.

 

“One more stop then we’re done. I’m going to get you some skin care.”

 

“Is that really necessary?” Trianna questions.

 

Lance looks like she just shot him in the chest. “Of course it’s necessary! You can’t have skin like mine without giving it a bit of help.”

 

Trianna smiles at his reaction. “Well then I guess we should get going.”

 

Lance takes her to his favourite store in the whole mall, One With The Universe. They specialize in skin care for multiple different species. Lance leads Trianna to the section for species with skin like a humans. He picks out the basic products that Trianna will need and grabs a handful of face masks for good measure.

 

Lance checks his watch as they leave the store. “We still have an hour and a half before we have to meet everyone, was there anything you wanted to do?”

 

“Not really. I’m getting kinda tired though. Maybe we could find a spot to sit for a while?”

 

“Of course! How about we make our way to the fountain and just rest until everyone else is ready?” Lance suggests.

 

“I’m ok with that.” Trianna replies as they both start walking to the fountain.

 

When they get there they sit on the edge of the fountain and people watch. Trianna can feel her anxiety start to creep up on her and sits close to Lance. They sit mostly in silence while they wait for the others to finish shopping. Once they do start showing up, Trianna is leaning on Lance and dozing off. Lance gently shakes her awake so they can all leave.

 

It doesn’t take them long to get to the castle. Lance leaves Trianna in Keith and Shiro’s hands while he goes to help Hunk with dinner. Keith and Shiro bring all of Trianna’s bags to her room for her. She thanks them and tells them she’ll deal with them later and just wants to take a quick nap before dinner. Trianna locks the door behind Keith and Shiro once they leave and lays down. Too tired to worry about her current situation, she falls asleep as soon as her eyes shut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trianna is struggling with fitting in and regaining her memories. After a late night breakdown, Shiro convinces her to help the other people in the castle to try to learn from them. She helps out Pidge, Hunk and Coran but it ends with disastrous results.

The next month is a roller coaster for Trianna. Her anxiety towards the others in the castle is almost gone and she’s grown closer to them all. She still feels some anxiety, but is able to handle it herself most of the time. However, she’s no closer to regaining her memories. She’s lost count of the things she’s tried and has gotten no results. Fearing that she’ll never get it back, her frustration and anxiety about it grows with every failed attempt. She tries to spend some time around the rest of the team to try to keep her mind off of it and to help keep her anxiety at bay. It helps a little, but it also brings up it’s own problems. Trianna notices that everyone in the castle has a role to fill and she doesn’t seem to fit in anywhere.

 

Allura and Coran keep the castle running. They know everything there is to know about the castle and most of the alien species that they meet.

Shiro leads the team and helps everyone with their problems. He’s a father figure to all of them.

Lance has a personality that’s impossible to ignore. He keeps everyone’s morale up and is the best for diplomatic missions.

Hunk is an engineer and an amazing cook. He can create anything mechanical or edible.

Pidge is a computer whiz. She hasn’t met a computer that she couldn’t hack.

Keith is the best pilot on the team. He and Red have flown in some situations that none of the other Paladins can even dream of.

 

So far, all she’s been is a burden on everyone.

 

Lance has been her saving grace since she fell out of the healing pod. Being from a large family, he immediately took on the role of big brother. Which was a great relief to Trianna once she saw how much he flirted with everyone. He’s been there for most of her panic attacks and protects her whenever he can. Trianna isn’t sure how she would manage without him.

 

Unfortunately, he cannot be with her all the time. She does her best to keep herself occupied while he’s training or on missions so that he doesn’t have to worry about her. He seems to still be the only one that can tell right away when she’s getting anxious or scared. The others are able to see when she’s anxious and help to calm her down, but Lance is always the first one to notice and react, sometimes before Trianna realizes she’s panicking.

 

One of her worst panic attacks so far was a couple of weeks into her stay at the castle. The castle was under attack and Voltron was needed. When the battle was over, Lance went to find Trianna and found the door to her room locked. Not getting a response when knocking and calling her name, he used the door code that Trianna gave him for emergencies and walked in. He found her in the corner of the room wrapped in blankets and crying from fear. Lance cleared his calendar for the the rest of that day and the next and spent them with her to make sure she was ok.

 

Then there was Lance helping her with her memory loss. He’s been with her every step of the way, encouraging her to keep trying. They poured over books in the library for hours together and talked to Coran about what he knew. Lance even asked around when he was on other planets on peace missions. Nothing they did helped and it was really starting to grind on Trianna. Lance tried his best to keep her positive, but she got more and more discouraged after every failed attempt.

 

Trianna is forever grateful at all the ways that Lance and the rest of the team has helped her, but it just makes her feel more and more like a burden. She feels guilty about all the time Lance spends with her, knowing that he could be doing more important things. He’s supposed to be saving the universe, not babysitting someone who can’t even remember who she is.

 

As more weeks went by, these thoughts began to wear on her and she spent more and more time alone in her room. Trianna figured that the more time she spent in her room, the less she was a burden to everyone around her. She even changed the door code so that Lance wasn’t able to unlock the door anymore. Whenever anyone questioned her, she would just tell them she was tired, or not feeling well. Coran asked her constantly for her to go to the med bay for a checkup. After a week, she finally gave in and went. Just as Trianna thought, he didn’t find anything physically wrong with her. He tried to talk to her about what’s happening but she just waved off his concern and went back to her room. The more the team tried to get her to open up, the more time she spent in her room. Eventually, she starts skipping all meals with the team.

 

It soon gets to the point that when she does leave her room, it’s at night after everyone is asleep. She uses the opportunity to grab some food and sit in the lounge so she can be in a place that isn’t her room. She mostly thinks about what she’s going to do if she can’t get her memory back. Knowing that they won’t let her stay on a livable planet alone, she wonders if she’ll have to run away. It would be almost impossible, but she wouldn’t be a burden anymore.

 

This goes on for a couple weeks with her arousing suspicion the more time that goes by. She’s able to sneak around the castle without waking anyone up now. Pidge was normally awake all hours of the night, but she was only ever in her room or Green’s hangar, two places that were easy for Trianna to avoid. She gets so comfortable with this routine that one night she gets lazy. She walks into the lounge, not noticing that a small light was on. As soon as she notices, she tries rushing out before she was noticed by whomever is in the room. She barely has time to turn around before she hears Shiro calling out her name.

 

Trianna curses to herself quietly for putting herself in this situation. “I’m sorry Shiro. I didn’t realize anyone else was in here.” she says nervously as she backs away towards the door. “I’ll leave you to what you were doing and head back to my room.” She turns and starts to leave the room.

 

“Wait, don’t let me chase you out of here. Please stay, sit for a while.” Trianna turned to look at Shiro and saw how serious his face was. She knew she was caught. There’s no way that she’d be able to go back to her room without talking with him. If she tried, he’d probably follow her. She lowers her head and reluctantly walks over to one of the couches and sits down across from Shiro. She says nothing and keeps her head down.

 

Shiro leans forward in his seat towards Trianna. “Listen, I know there’s something going on. You’ve been locking yourself in your room for weeks and only leave at night when everyone is in bed.” Trianna looks at him with a deer in the headlights look, not realizing that anyone knew her routine. “We know what you’ve been doing. I’m worried about you. We’re all worried.”

 

_“Oh quiznak. He’s using the dad voice.”_ Trianna thinks as she tries to distract herself with her hands that are resting on her lap.

 

Shiro continues, seeing silence as justification for continuing, “Lance is especially worried. You normally open up to him and he’s been worried sick since you shut yourself off from everyone. Please, talk to one of us. We’ll do what we can to help you.”

 

_“That’s part of the problem.”_ Trianna thinks, _“Everyone keeps helping me and I’m nothing but a burden in return.”_   She can feel her anxiety rising to the surface, quickly changing to panic. Her breath starts to quicken as it’s getting harder to breathe and her face starts to get warmer as tears start to sting her eyes. She looks up at Shiro just as the tears start to fall. In an instant, Shiro is next to her on the couch and holding her. She allows Shiro to hold her as she cries. Shiro holds her tightly as she curls against his chest with her tears soaking into his shirt. All of the frustration and loneliness she’s been feeling comes out in the form of sobs and the tears that are staining her cheeks. Shiro makes no action to move other than rubbing her back in an attempt to soothe her while telling her it’s ok and to let it all out. After about five minutes, Trianna has seemingly cried herself out for the moment and pulls away from Shiro. She sniffles and wipes the tears from her eyes with her sleeve as she sits up.

 

“I just don’t know what to do anymore. I’ve been working so hard to get my memories back. It’s been over 2 months now and I still can't remember anything!” Trianna starts to pour out all her feelings to Shiro. “Lance has been working so hard to help me and there’s been no results. I’m just wasting his time when he could be doing more important things. What if my memory never comes back? I just can’t stay here and be a burden on everyone forever.” She turns away from Shiro and puts her head in her hands. “I mean, it’s not like I’m useful around here anyways. Everyone contributes to the castle and Voltron in their own way and I do nothing. No one would notice if I just disappeared. You all should just leave me on the next livable planet and forget about me.”

 

“Trianna, I get that you’re frustrated. How you want something so badly, that you can see it, but it’s always just barely out of reach. I can assure you that no one in the castle sees you as a burden and Lance has never viewed helping you as a waste of time. I refuse to let anyone just leave you on a random planet. Like it or not, but you’re part of this crazy space family now and we’ll all do what we can to help you as long as you’re willing to accept our help.” Shiro puts his hand on Trianna’s back as he speaks. “If you feel like you’re not contributing, maybe you can try to learn some new skills. Maybe try spending time with other members of the team and learn from them.”

 

Trianna slowly lifts her head to look at Shiro. “Do you really think that will work?”

 

“I can’t see how it would hurt.” Shiro nods in response.

 

“I think I might try that. Shiro, thank you, you listening to me really meant a lot. I really appreciate the advice too. I’m sorry to throw all this on you.” She stands and starts to turn to leave the room. “I should get back to my room now.”

 

“Just remember, you’re more than your past. Concentrate on who you are now and who you want to be.”

 

**************************************************

 

For the first time in weeks, Trianna wakes up early and heads to the kitchen for breakfast instead of locking herself in her room with her own thoughts. During the walk to the kitchen, she worries about how she’s going to be treated by the rest of the team. It’s not like she made any effort to talk to them over the past couple weeks. She wouldn’t blame them if they wanted nothing to do with her. _“I can’t turn back now. I promised Shiro that I’d try.”_ As she gets to the kitchen, she stops in the hall to take a deep breath. When she walks in everyone in the room stops talking and looks at her. _“This was a mistake.”_ Her gut tells her to walk out and run back to her room. She locks eyes with Shiro as he smiles at her, giving her the strength not to run. Before she can take another step into the room, she hears footsteps running towards her and a pair of arms wrap around her tightly. She flinches and looks at her attacker and sees Lance smiling as he lifts her off the ground. Suddenly the room is full of life and everyone is talking at once.

 

“I missed you. We missed you. Are you ok? Do you need anything?” Lance says as he puts her down.

 

“I’m ok Lance. I’m sorry I worried everyone.” She lets Lance lead her to the table.

 

There’s a chorus of voices greeting her when she takes her seat between Lance and Keith. Trianna looks down nervously praying that no one prys into what’s happening. Shiro must’ve said something because no one does and they meal starts off smoothly.

 

“Pidge,” Trianna says between mouthfuls of food goo. “Are you working on anything today? I was wondering if it was ok if I helped out. If it’s ok with you that is.”

 

Pidge’s eyes light up at the thought of an extra pair of hands.”Of course! Hunk and I have a project we’re working on and we can always uses the extra help.” She starts explaining to Trianna that they’re trying to get a salvaged robot working. Trianna manages to follow most of the conversation and hopes it gets better when they get in front of this project.

 

The moment Pidge is done eating she runs around the table and grabs Trianna by the arm and pulls her off the chair and towards the door. Trianna almost face plants onto the floor but Pidge’s momentum is the only thing that saves her. “Hey! Wait for me!” Hunk yells as he runs out the door after them. Pidge leads her to the Green Lion’s hangar. She explains that it’s easier to work here because of the space and that it gives her and Green time to bond.

 

All the Lions hangars are the same size, but you’d never know it looking at Greens hangar. Pidge and Hunk have taken over a large portion of the space with their laptops and other equipment that Trianna couldn’t even begin to know what they are for. She sees the salvaged robot not too far from the laptops and random parts and tools strewn around it. _“This looks like pure chaos. What have I gotten myself into?”_ Trianna thinks to herself.

 

Pidge and Hunk start explaining what they’ve done so far and what has and hasn’t worked. The longer they talk, the more Trianna realizes that she may be in over her head. She tries her best to understand what she’s being told but can’t seem to keep up. She tells herself no matter what, she’s going to try her best to make this work.

 

After a couple of emotionally painful hours, it’s obvious that Trianna is in over her head. She can’t wrap her head around the technical terms that Pidge and Hunk are throwing around. Hell, she can’t even fetch tools because she can’t remember what their names are or what they do. It’s less than an hour until lunch so Trianna just works on keeping things tidy and staying out of the way.

 

She leaves Green’s hanger about 20 minutes before lunch so she can clean up before lunch. _“I can’t believe that went so horribly.”_ She thinks on the way to her room. When she gets to her room she quickly washes her face and makes sure that she doesn’t need to change her clothes. Looking at the time, she has about 5 minutes to make it to the kitchen before Hunk starts serving food.

 

When she gets to the kitchen she notices Shiro is already there. “How did your morning go?” He asks, sounding hopeful.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Trianna mumbles as she takes her seat.

 

The rest of the team filters into the room and takes their seats. Lunch goes by and neither Pidge or Hunk ask Trianna if she’s going to join them for the afternoon. The 3 of them know that’s not going to happen. She can’t blame them really. After the meal, Trianna approaches Coran and asks if he needs with whatever he’s working on for the afternoon, secretly hoping it’s easier than what she went through this morning.

 

“Company and an extra pair of hands are always welcome.” Coran responds, “I’m just repairing a few things on the bridge. Easy peasy stuff.”

 

He motions for her to follow him and they leave the kitchen and make their way to the bridge. _“I hope this goes better than this morning.”_ Trianna hopes as she’s following Coran closely. _“I can’t think like that, I need to be confident that this will go well.”_

 

Looking around once they get to the bridge, Trianna notices that Coran’s tools are already here. They’re all neatly organized by one of the consoles. _“He must’ve been working in here this morning. At least everything looks organized.”_ She thinks to herself.

 

“Today we’ll be working on the communications system.” Coran explains as they walk towards the console that houses the comm system. “Some messages have been coming in a little garbled and staticy. I think re-calibrating the system will fix the issue.”

 

They get to work and Trianna enjoys her time working with Coran. Even though it makes the job take longer, he takes the time to explain all the tools to her and what they do as he uses them. He also makes sure to explain the technical terms that Trianna doesn’t understand. Already, this is going so much better than the fiasco this morning. Everything is going smoothly until Coran has her do some of the work. It doesn’t take long for Trianna to realize that her hands are not meant to handle small tools or to do any precise work. No matter what Coran asks her to do, she just drops things or the tool will slip and she’ll almost break something. At one point, she almost shorted out the whole comm system when her screwdriver slipped.

 

As Coran is finishing up the repairs, Trianna sits on the floor off to the side watching him. “I guess I’m not cut out for this either.” she mumbles to herself, just loud enough for Coran to hear her.

 

Coran puts the panel back on the console and turns to Trianna. “Now don’t be too hard on yourself. Work like this isn’t for everyone. Can you imagine Shiro try to do precise work like this with his huge hands?” Trianna giggles at the thought of Shiro working with tiny tools. “It’s better that you tried and learned what your limitations are. Knowing your limitations will help you grow as a person and you will learn new things if you’re constantly testing them.”

 

Trianna starts helping Coran put his tools away, learning quickly that everything has its own place in the tool box. “Thanks Coran. You’re right. Even though today was quite the failure, at least I learned something.” When they’re done cleaning up, there’s still an hour left before dinner so she heads back to her room to relax for a while.

 

By the time she’s back at her room, Trianna is wiped out both mentally and emotionally and a little but physically. She figures that a short nap should help her and crawls into bed after setting an alarm to wake her up before dinner. It feels like only 5 minutes have passed when her alarm goes off. Not wanting to get out of bed, she drags herself out of her room and to the kitchen for dinner.

 

When she shuffles into the kitchen, Shiro pulls her aside to ask how her day went. “How did things go today? Were you able to learn anything?”

 

Trianna looks at Shiro with a miserable look on her face. “It went. All I learned was I’m not cut out for any of it.” She answers vaguely but truthfully.

 

She looks around the table when she sits down. She can sense that Hunk, Pidge and Coran can see just how embarrassed she is about not being able to help anyone. _“I tried my best but it just isn’t good enough.”_ She thinks, feeling like more of a burden than ever.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trianna accidentally interrupts Keith while he’s doing some late night training and he manages to convince her to train with him the next day. She progresses quickly in hand to hand and starts training with the Paladins. After a while, she tries her hand out at ranged weapon training with Lance.

Later that night after everyone was asleep, Trianna found herself slowly walking around the castle enjoying the silence. One of her promises to Shiro was that she would try to spend time outside her room even if she was alone. _“Why did I promise him I’d stay out of my room more? Fuck it, it’s not like I can sleep right now anyways.”_ She’s so busy thinking about everything that went wrong today and cursing herself for being so useless that she doesn’t pay attention to where she’s going.

 

The sounds of her footsteps echo through the empty hallways as she slowly makes her way down multiple hallways. At one point she starts to wonder where she is. She turns a corner hoping to figure out where she is when she hears the familiar sounds of someone in the training room. _“Who in the universe is awake at this hour, and training?”_ she wonders. She quietly walks towards the training room to peek in and see who’s in there. Unexpectedly the doors to the training room slide open automatically when she gets near them. She jumps back with a startled yelp, just loud enough to be heard over the sounds of training.

 

Keith just barely dodges the training bot when he’s distracted by the doors opening and Trianna’s yelp. “End simulation.” He commands. He puts his bayard away and turns to Trianna. “Hey. Are you ok? Did you need anything?”

 

Trianna stops in her tracks when she sees Keith and panics. “I-I’m sorry. I was just taking a walk when I heard someone training. I was just curious about who would be awake at this hour. I didn’t mean to interrupt your training. I’ll just leave and go back to my room.” Trianna stuttered. She was babbling and she knew it. She could feel her face getting warmer as her ears turned red. Before Keith could respond, she turned on her heels and rushed down the hall.

 

As she rushed down the hall the only thing on her mind was making it back to her room as quickly as possible. She had been embarrassed enough today and all she wanted was to be alone and forget that today ever happened. When she turns a corner, she thinks she can hear Keith call her name, but the thought of stopping doesn’t occur to her. Just before she gets to the hallway her room is in, Keith catches up to her. He grabs her arm to stop her and turns her around to face him. Feeling overwhelmed and embarrassed, Trianna can’t help but look down when Keith turns her to face him.

 

“What’s wrong?” Keith asks, loosening his grip on her arm but not letting go. He bends to try to get a look at her face but she keeps turning away from him.

 

“Nothing’s wrong. Everything is fine. I’m ok. I just need to get to my room.” Trianna mumbles while trying to keep the tears stinging her eyes at bay. _“Fuck! I’m just babbling again!”_ she thinks.

 

Keith doesn’t believe a word she says. He lifts her chin with his hand so he can see her face and notices the tears starting to roll down her cheeks. “You don’t look like a person that’s ok. Listen, I don’t know the details, but I know about your conversation with Shiro. That he suggested learning some new skills while trying to get your memories back.” He lets go of her arm before he continues, “Does you being upset have to do with helping Hunk, Pidge and Coran today?”

 

She doesn’t really want to talk about it, but she finds herself nodding hesitantly while a few tears fall from her eyes. “Everyone has their place in the castle. I thought that if I could help people around the castle I’d be useful. It’s frustrating not to be able to contribute and when you try it just blows up in your face.” Trianna leans against the wall and slides down to the floor. “I’ll never be able to get my memory back and I’ll never be good at anything. I’m just destined to be a burden to everyone around me.”

 

“Maybe you’re just not cut out for anything technical. How about you try training with me tomorrow?” Suggests Keith as he sits on the floor next to her.”Something a little less technical and more physical might be what you need.”

 

Trianna looks up at Keith with hopeful eyes. “Are you sure? I don’t know if I can do it. I’m not very strong and my coordination isn’t the best.”

 

“You’ll never know until you try. I can work with you a few times a week and help you build up your strength and coordination.” As he talks to Trianna he starts to smile. “No one is born strong, it’s something that you have to work at. If you’re willing to put in the effort, I’m willing to put in the time to help you.

 

 _“I’m not sure I’ve ever seen Keith smile like that before.”_ Trianna thinks as she listens to him encourage her. “You know what? You’re right, I’ll give it a shot.”

 

“Great! How does after breakfast tomorrow sound?”

 

“Sounds great to me. I can’t wait.”

 

Keith gets up and holds out his hand to help Trianna off the floor. He pulls her up and wipes the tears off her face with his thumb. He walks her to her room before going across the hall to his room.

 

**************************************************

 

Trianna and Keith head to the training room after breakfast. Keith wants to start off by seeing where she is in both cardio and strength. He has her running laps and doing strength exercises for two hours, alternating between them. Trianna can’t believe how hard this is. Everything hurts, she’s covered in sweat and her breathing is laboured. Keith insists that he’s taking it easy on her and she refuses to believe it.

 

After about 2 hours of what Trianna complains is torture, Keith stops her as she’s running laps. He tells her that he has enough info to be able to create a training plan for her. Trianna is so excited to be able to stop running she falls to the floor comically and lays there. Keith laughs and lets her lay there for a few minutes before helping her up.

 

“Come on, let’s get you back to your room so you can rest.” Keith says as he supports Trianna’s weight.

 

Tianna is the first to speak once they leave the training room. “You were right. As tough as it was, I enjoyed today.” She looks up at Keith as she hobbles next to him, using him as a crutch to hold herself upright. “Even though it feels like my arms and legs are going to fall off.”

 

“What are you going to do when I ramp up training then?” Keith teases as he smiles wickedly.

 

“Quiznak you’re going to kill me.” Trianna whines as she puts more weight onto Keith.

 

They’re both laughing when the get to their rooms. “Here you are. Delivered like I promised.” Keith says when they get to Trianna’s room.

 

“Thanks Keith. I appreciate you taking the time to help me out.” Trianna tells Keith as she leans against the wall next to her door. “I never thought that this would’ve been fun.”

 

Keith smiles hearing that Trianna enjoyed herself. “No need to thank me. I’ll see you at lunch.”

 

They part ways in the hallway to get cleaned up and ready for lunch.

 

**************************************************

 

Between missions and emergencies, it takes about a week for Keith to get a training plan in place that will work for Trianna but still has the potential to remain challenging over time. They decide to start training 3 days a week right away, unless missions or emergencies get in the way.

 

Keith starts her off with cardio and strength training at first to get her to a good base to start hand to hand combat. Much like the first session they had, Keith doesn't take it easy on her. Much to her delight, Trianna progresses quickly and is ready to start hand to hand combat in a few weeks.

 

Trianna is far from perfect when they start hand to hand combat training. But she is able to surprise Keith and herself with how well she’s able to handle herself. Keith notices that her dodging instincts are quite good. He worries that sometimes she tends to flinch instead of dodging.

 

After about 3 months of hand to hand training Trianna is no longer flinching and she had learned enough to be able to hold her own in a fight. She’s even able to hold her own against Keith for a short time. It’s only for about a minute and only if he’s taking it easy on her, but she considers it a success.

 

“Are you sure that you’ve only been training in hand to hand for 3 months?” Shiro asks Trianna after watching her spar with Keith. “You’re fighting like you’ve been training for 6 months.”

 

Keith helps Trianna off the mat and they walk over to Shiro for a quick and much needed break. Keith grabs a water pouch from next to Shiro. “I know. Her progress has been amazing. It’s like she was born for this.”

 

“Really? I thought Keith was just lying when he kept telling me how much I was improving.” Trianna says as she grabs a water pouch for herself.

 

“I think you might be ready to train with the rest of the team soon.” Shiro tells her.

 

Trianna raises her eyebrows. “What? It’s only been 3 months. There’s no way I’m ready for that.”

 

Keith puts his hand on her shoulder. “With the progress you’re making, you’ll be ready very soon. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you’re ready first.”

 

A couple months after that conversation, Trianna starts to train with the rest of the team at Keith and Shiro’s recommendation. Everyone obviously takes it easy on her, but it helps everyone as they all get to learn different fighting styles.

 

During a team training session, Trianna brings up weapons training while she’s sparing with Lance.  “What do you think? It’s something I’d like to try but I’m not sure what kind of weapon I’d even use.” She quickly moves behind Lance, pulling his arm behind him.

 

“I can teach you to shoot if you want to try ranged weapons.” Lance offers. “We can ask Allura if we have any spare weapons that you can use.” Lance easily flips Trianna over his back and pins her to the ground.

 

“Yield.” Trianna admits defeat. Lance moves off of her and helps her up. “If you don’t mind teaching me, I don’t mind learning. Let’s ask Allura when we’re done training.”

 

They continue sparing until Shiro calls for the end of training. Lance and Trianna get a couple water pouches and decide to shower before going to find Allura.

 

“Oh I haven’t been to the armory in ages. Not since I went to retrieve your bayards.” Allura says with her eyes sparkling. “I’m not sure what’s there anymore. Let’s go have a look.”

 

“Any idea what you’re going to choose?” Lance asks as they walk to the armory.

 

“I haven’t thought much about it to be honest.” Trianna tells him. “I want to see what’s available first and see what weapon speaks to me. I am leaning towards ranged though, but that can always change.”

 

After about 10 minutes, they get to the armory. Allura unlocks the door and leads Lance and Trianna inside. Three of the four walls are covered in weapons and accessories. One wall has shelves with accessories like holsters and ammo like arrows. The other 2 walls are covered in weapons. The only empty spot is in the center of the main wall where the bayards were held. Lance automatically gravitates to the rifles and ignores everyone around him. Trianna swears she can see him drooling a little. She nudges Allura and points to Lance looking like a kid in a candy store. Both ladies share a giggle that Lance is completely oblivious to.

 

Trianna starts looking around the room at all the different options available to her. She sees all kinds of interesting weapons, even picking some up to see how they feel. She knows for sure that she doesn’t want a bludgeoning weapon, her stature and strength wouldn’t allow it. Her eyes land on a set of throwing knives. She kind of wanted a blade like Keith uses, but also doesn’t want to be in close quarters unless necessary. She tucks that idea in the back of her mind as she moves to where all the guns are stored. Something about the pistols makes her stop and pay close attention to her options. She sees a few that she likes but they don’t feel quite right in her hands. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees a pair of matching black pistols with an intricate design etched into them in red. She picks them up and they instantly feel comfortable in her hands. It almost feels like they were made just for her. She takes them to Allura, who is looking at the staves and lances.

 

“Allura, is it ok if I try these?” She shows the pistols to Allura.

 

Allura’s eyes light up when she sees the pistols. “Oh! I haven’t seen those pistols in so long. They used to belong to my cousin Linrose. No one was able to match her skill. I would be honoured if you used these.”

 

Trianna is shocked to learn who the previous owner was. “Thank you so much Allura. I hope I’m able to gain the skills with these to make both you and Linrose proud.”

 

“I have absolute faith that you will.” Allura hugs her, proud that her cousin’s pistols will once again see the light of day.

 

She had thought of trying a couple different weapons, but these pistols call to her. Trianna looks around and sees Lance still looking at the rifles. She walks over to Lance and stands next to him. _“I wonder how long I can stand here before he notices me?”_ she thinks. She stands there thinking it will only take a minute. She gets tired of waiting after a few minutes and pokes Lance in the arm.

 

Lance jumps a bit at the sudden touch. “Hey Trianna! Did you find what you were looking for?”

 

“I did.” She holds up the pistols. “How was being off in your own little world?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean that I was standing next to you for almost five minutes and you didn’t notice me until I poked you.” Trianna laughs.

 

“Really? Oh man, I guess I was really distracted. Sorry.” Lance turns red and apologizes.

 

“Don’t worry about it. I’m ready whenever you are.” Trianna tells him.

 

Now that Trianna has made her choice, the three of them leave the armory. Lance suggests that they start weapons training tomorrow afternoon since they had team training today. Trianna is dead tired from training earlier so she couldn’t agree more. She spends the rest of the evening in her room only coming out for supper.

 

The next morning Trianna is one of the last ones to get to the kitchen. She takes her usual seat next to Keith and notices that he’s talking to Shiro about a mission. When they’re done talking, Keith turns to Trianna.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m going to have to cancel training today. Something came up that Shiro and I need to take care of.” Keith says.

 

“That’s ok. I actually wanted to talk to you about training anyways.” Tianna says. “I’m going to start weapons training with Lance and we were hoping to start today.”

 

Keith looks surprised at the news. “I guess that works out for today then. I assume you’re using a rifle if Lance is training you.”

 

“Duel pistols actually. I found a pair in the armory yesterday that felt like they were made for me and I couldn’t put them down.”

 

“I’m proud of you for taking another step forward in your training. Just remember this doesn’t mean you can slack off in our sessions.” Keith smiles.

 

Trianna’s heart skips a beat when Keith smiles. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” She says returning the smile.

 

After breakfast Keith and Shiro head out for their mission and Lance and Trianna head to the training room.

 

“You ready to get started?” Lance asks. “I figure we could start with some target practice with stationary then moving targets.”

 

“Sounds good to me.” Trianna starts to get her pistols ready as Lance has the computer set up 20 stationary targets.

 

Lance tells her to take one shot at each target so he can gauge her aiming skills. He notices that she seems extremely comfortable holding the pistols. Once she starts shooting, Lance can’t believe what he sees. Her aim and speed is incredible and she hits 12 of the 20 targets with 5 bullseyes.

 

“Wow...I’ve never seen anyone shoot like that their first time. Let’s try moving targets next.” Lance says as Trianna lowers the pistols and points them at the floor.

 

Lance has the computer set up another 20 targets, but all moving in different directions this time. Again, he stands behind Trianna as she begins to shoot. She hits less targets this time around but still manages to hit 7 of them with no bullseyes.

 

“Quiznak!” Lance exclaims. “How did you do that? First you pick up hand to hand super quick and now you’re shooting like you’ve been doing this for at least a few months.”

 

Trianna looks clearly as shocked at Lance is. “I don’t know. There’s something about the pistols that’s comfortable to me. Same with hand to hand combat. I wonder if it has something to do with my past that I can’t remember.”

 

“Whatever it is, it makes my job teaching you that much easier.” Lance laughs. “Come on, lets get some more practice in.”

 

After a couple months of training, Trianna’s aim is even better. She’s slowly getting closer to Lance’s level and is barely missing any targets. Lance has moved her onto training with training bots so she can practice maneuvering around in a combat situation and still hit her targets. Before they started training, Lance didn’t think he’d have to move her to this for at least 6 months.

 

Trianna manages to keep a 5 days a week training schedule. She spends 3 days with Keith and 2 with Lance. When she can, she joins in on the team training sessions as well. Her improvement has been incredible. Once the rest of the team sees how she’s improved they’re astounded at how quick she’s progressed.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Lance, Trianna realizes that she has feelings for Keith. She doesn't think that Keith feels the same way. And if she tells him, she'll ruin any friendship they have. 
> 
> After a close call with Keith during a training session, she convinces herself that she's never going to tell him. Now she just needs to figure out how to act around him.

Trianna starts spending more time with Keith outside their training sessions. A lot of their time is spent in the lounge going over training plans and talking about Trianna’s weapons training. Keith has even started trying to help Trianna with her memories. They don’t make any headway, but Trianna finds herself not getting frustrated like she used to. Keith tells her about his childhood and past, about how he was an orphan. His mother left when he was a baby and his father died while he was still young. He was in and out of foster homes for years. He was a troublemaker and got into a lot of fights until he met Shiro. Shiro was the first person he was able to get close to after his father died. He considers Shiro his brother and the reason he’s the person he is today.

 

**************************************************

 

Keith puts down his tablet on the table in front of him and stretches. He’s been going over a training plan with Trianna for the next couple weeks. “Do you have anything planned for the rest of the afternoon?”

 

Trianna shakes her head. “No I didn’t. Why?”

 

“I wanted to take you to meet Red. If you wanted to that is.” Keith says. “I’m sure Lance has taken you to meet Blue so you probably know what to expect.”

 

“No he hasn’t. I haven’t officially met any of the Lions. I’m honoured that you want to take me to meet Red.” Trianna smiles at Keith. “I’d love to meet her.”

 

“Then let’s go. We still have a couple hours until dinner.” Keith stands and turns to Trianna as she gets off the couch. They walk side by side out of the lounge and head to Red’s hangar.

 

Trianna sees Red in a sitting position when they get to her hangar. Trianna stops partway into the room while Keith walks up to Red but she makes no movement to let either of them in.

 

“Hey Red. I brought someone for you to meet. This is Trianna.” Keith says looking up at Red. Red’s eyes glow and she moves to a lying position but keeps her mouth closed. Keith waves Trianna over to where he’s standing.

 

Nervous, Trianna stands in front of Red. “Hi Red. I’m glad to finally meet you.” Red doesn’t even acknowledge that she’s being spoken to.

 

“Come on Red. Open up. I’ve already told you about Trianna so this shouldn’t be a surprise to you.” Keith lightly scolds his Lion. Red starts to move causing Trianna to jump back a little. She notices Red opening her mouth so they can step in.

 

“Red can be a bit temperamental sometimes. Come on, let’s go in.” Keith holds out his hand to Trianna as he helps her up into Red.

 

He shows her the storage area and rest area where there’s a small cot. When he leads her to the cockpit, Trianna gasps. “This is amazing.” She looks around, her eyes wide. “Thank you for this Keith.”

 

They spend the next couple hours with Red chatting. He tells her about some of the missions he’s been on with Red. Keith shows her around the cockpit more and tells her about what the controls do. Every once and a while Keith seems distracted. Trianna doesn’t think much of it, just enjoying the time she’s spending with Keith.

 

**************************************************

 

Over the next couple months, Lance starts to notice Trianna’s concentration slipping. He doesn’t pick up on it right away since she acts completely normal during their weapon training sessions and anytime they spend together. He does notice it during the team training sessions and mealtimes. She seems distracted, as if she’s preoccupied with something. He watches her for a couple of weeks before he figures out what’s causing her to be so distracted. Keith. It’s only when Keith is around that she’s so distracted. He catches her watching Keith during the team training sessions and sneaking looks at him whenever he’s around. Her hand to hand combat session with Keith are also starting to take longer than they used to.

 

Lance starts to pay extra attention to how they act around each other in and out of training. He notices Trianna sneaking glances at Keith during meals and whenever he’s in the same room. He does it on purpose to mention Keith in their conversations and notices that she gets a lovesick look on her face each time. Lance has also lost track of the amount of times he’s gone looking for either of them and can’t find them anywhere.

 

Trianna and Lance’s next training session starts the way it always does, stationary and moving target practice before moving onto training bots. She’s at the point where she’s able to hold a conversation with Lance during target practice without it affecting her concentration.

 

Lance waits for a break in the conversation while she’s working on moving targets before he decides to ask Trianna about Keith. “So, I’ve noticed that you and Keith have been spending a lot of time together lately. Is there something going between you two?”

 

Trianna has been hitting every target so far. When Lance mentions Keith’s name, her next shot goes totally off target and she looks visibly startled at Lance’s comment. She lowers the pistols and looks at Lance, “We train together at least 3 times a week, that’s bound to take up a lot of time. We also need to plan a training schedule around missions and stuff too.”

 

“I mean outside of training.” Lance presses. “I’ve noticed that during the last month or so that you spend more time together than apart. There’s been a few times that I’ve gone looking for one of you and I can’t find either of you.”

 

Trianna puts her pistols in their holsters and grabs a water pouch. “So? There’s nothing wrong with that.” She argues, maybe a bit louder than she meant to say it. “It’s none of your business, but Keith has been taking me to visit Red.”

 

“What?!” Lance’s mouth dropped open. “He took you to see Red? Like inside of Red? He NEVER takes anyone to see Red!”

 

Trianna blows off Lance’s reaction. “I’m sure it’s because you all have your own lions. Why would you need to visit the other lions if you all have your own Lions?” She leans against the wall trying to remain composed. “I’m sure it’s not that special that he took me to see her. Besides, any relationship we have is strictly platonic. We’re teammates and friends.”

 

“Ok then, let me rephrase my question.” Lance replies with a gleam in his eye. A gleam that makes Trianna fearful of what he’s thinking. “Platonic relationship or not, do you have any feelings for him? Because I’ve noticed things that say otherwise.”

 

“I told you, there’s nothing going on.” Trianna insists, her voice getting louder and her responses getting more short as she argues. “We’re just friends.” She can feel her ears getting warmer and it slowly spreading to her face.

 

Lance moves to about a foot away from her. “Then why are you blushing?” He teases as he boops her nose with his finger.

 

“I’m not blushing!” She yells and turns to walk towards the bench about 10 feet away. She sits down and puts her head in her hands. She can feel the heat in her face and knows that she’s a bright shade of red. _“Quiznak. I do like him, but is it that obvious?”_

 

She hadn’t noticed that Lance followed her until he sits down next to her. Trianna leans into him as he puts an arm around her. Resting her head on his chest, she takes a deep breath. “Maybe I do like him a little.”

 

“These things sneak up on you, especially if you spend a lot of time around that person already.” Lance reassures her, “Keith is a great guy, even if he’s a little dense sometimes. And between you and me, I think he likes you too.”

 

“There’s no way he does. He’s always so focused on training when we’re together.” Trianna objects. “Speaking of, we should get back to training.” She stands up and heads back to the targets. She resets them and starts again. Her concentration has been shaken and it’s showing in her marksmanship. She’s slower and missing more targets than Lance has seen in a long time. She moves on to the training bots despite Lance begging her not to and regrets it immediately. She makes it past the first bot, but the second one gets to her and flings her across the room. After about ten minutes of this, Lance decides to call it quits for the day. He doesn’t want to see her get hurt because her lack of concentration. Lance suggests getting checked out by Coran after being thrown against the wall. Trianna refuses and stomps out of the training room.

 

Frustrated at the training session ending early, Trianna goes straight to her room from the training room. Her stomach starts growling on the way, but she ignores it in favour of needing to think about her current situation. She makes it to her room without running into anyone. When the door shuts, she leans against it and slides down to the floor. Bringing her knees to her chest, she thinks about what Lance said and about the last few weeks.

 

Her mind is filled with thoughts of Keith. She thinks back to all the times she hung off every word he said, all of the longing looks she gives him when she thinks no one is looking. She remembers the disappointment and sadness she feels anytime he needs to cancel a training session, or the anxiousness and worry she gets when he’s away on a mission or if he gets hurt. She smiles thinking of how Keith has started to get her from her room before training sessions and meals. She feels like he’s started watching out for her more during training too. Almost like he’s been holding back more not to hurt her. She thinks about all the times she’s watched him during the team training sessions.Her smile widens when she remembers meeting Red. She was so nervous when he introduced them, worried that Red wouldn’t approve of her being there. Each time they visited Red she never wanted to leave. She wasn’t bonded with Red, but she felt so comfortable with Keith and Red. It doesn’t take long before Trianna realizes just how much she likes Keith.

 

“Fuck Lance was right.” She says out loud as she leans back against the wall. “I can’t believe he’s right. How did he realize how much I like Keith before I did?” She stretches her legs and looks at the ceiling. “How did I not realize how much I like him?”

 

After sitting on the floor thinking for a while, Trianna sighs and gets up. She walks to the bathroom to shower and get ready for dinner. While in the bathroom, she convinces herself that her feelings are one sided. “There’s no way that Keith could have feelings for me like I do for him. He doesn’t know anything about me. I don’t know anything about me.” She tells her reflection. “We’re just friends. I’m sure if I tell him how I feel I’ll just embarrass myself.” Giving herself one last look in the mirror, she leaves the room and heads towards the kitchen. On the way, she can’t help but worry about how she’s going to try to keep her emotions under control.

 

**************************************************

 

Over the next few weeks, Trianna quickly realizes that trying to hide your feelings for someone you see everyday is easier said than done. The more time that goes by, the harder it is for her to be around Keith and pretend nothing is wrong. She wants nothing more than to wrap her arms around him and kiss him deeply. Her days are full of near slip ups whenever she’s around Keith. She tries to stop staring at him, to stop the loneliness when he’s not around, but nothing helps. She slowly goes from spending almost all her time with Keith to only seeing him during training and meals. Everytime she lies to him about not being able to spend time with him kills her inside. To distract herself, she spends more time with Lance. Her hand to hand training sessions with Keith are the hardest for Trianna. It’s not like team training where there’s someone to distract her from Keith and her concentration suffers. It takes all of her self control to stay focused and to not melt into Keith’s arms when they’re sparing and he either pins her to the mat or has her in a hold.

 

Today’s training session is the hardest Trianna’s had in awhile. Both Trianna and Keith seem distracted and they’re making silly mistakes that they would normally never make. Trianna chalks it up to Keith trying to compensate for her sloppiness. About 2 hours into the training session and Trianna is tired and weak and is having a hard time keeping up with Keith. She gets distracted for a moment by Keith’s eyes and her legs are suddenly taken out from under her. Instinctively she closes her eyes as she’s falling and hits the mat with a thud. When she opens them, she can see Keith hovering over her, pinning her to the ground. They’re close enough that they can feel each other’s breath on their faces. Neither of them make any move to get up and they just stare into each other’s eyes. Trianna’s brain is screaming at her to reach out to him, to kiss him. But she can’t will her body to comply. Keith opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted by an alarm signaling for the Paladins to get to their Lions. Trianna thinks she sees disappointment in Keith’s eyes as he mutters under his breath and gets up. He quickly helps her off the mat and rushes out of the room to get his armour and to get to Red.

 

Trianna stands in the middle of the training room alone getting over the shock of what just happened. _“Did that really happen? Did he really look disappointed when the alarm went off?”_ She wonders to herself. After a few minutes, she leaves the training room and starts walking to her room. On the way, she tries making sense of what happened. She lets her bedroom door shut behind her as she walks to the bed. She flops onto it and stares up at the ceiling, replaying the scene in her head. She can still feel his breath on her face and feel his eyes staring into hers.

 

“What was he going to say before the alarm went off?” she mumbles to herself. “I’m sure he was probably just going to make sure I was ok or apologize for the rough take down.” She says sighing loudly. She remembers the look in his eyes. “But his eyes were different somehow. They seemed softer, almost scared or unsure.”

 

Trianna isn’t sure how much longer she can go on like this. She begins to wonder if Lance was right. Did Keith really have feelings for her? Does she take the chance and tell him how she feels? If she does and Lance was wrong, it could ruin any friendship they have. Although she’s sure she’s already ruined that by avoiding him so much all of a sudden. She spends the next hour staring at the ceiling talking to herself and weighing the pros and cons of telling Keith about her feelings. The more she thinks about it, the higher her anxiety gets. In the end, she can’t come to a decision on her own. Maybe she can talk to Lance about it later. Trying not to think about it, she tries to take a nap while waiting for the Paladins to get back. After about 45 minutes of tossing and turning, Trianna can’t get her mind to stop racing and thinking about Keith. Frustrated, she gets out of bed and to take a hot shower, hoping that will help her relax. She turns the water as hot as she can stand it and just stands under the water, letting it beat off of her. While the water is relaxing her muscles, it does nothing for her anxiety. She sits on the floor of the shower and thinks about Keith and weighing the pros and cons of confessing to him.

 

The Paladins are gone for about an hour and take 45 minutes to debrief and shower when they return. After another half hour, Lance notices that he hasn’t seen Trianna since they got back and checks all the common rooms looking for her. Not finding her in the kitchen, lounge, training room or bridge, Lance figures that she must be in her room. He knocks on her door, hoping that she’s there. He can hear shuffling inside the room before the door slides open a crack. Trianna peeks out the crack cautiously before opening it fully and letting Lance in. She quickly shuts the door behind him and locks it. As she shuffles back to the bed, Lance notices that she’s wrapped in a blanket and looks stressed and upset.

 

“Trianna, is everything alright? Were you crying? What happened while we were gone?” Lance asks as he rushes over to the bed and sits next to her. “You don’t have to tell me anything if you don't want to, but please don’t push us away again.”

 

Trianna looks at Lance debating on if she should tell him. “Something did happen earlier. I think? It’s confusing.” Taking a deep breath she starts to explain what happened. “I was training with Keith before the alarm went off. It was going ok I guess. Both of us seemed distracted and we were sloppy in our movements. At one point I got distracted and ended up hitting the ground pretty hard. When I opened my eyes, Keith was hovering over me, looking down at me. He looked like he was about to say something then the alarm went off. He muttered something, helped me up and ran out of the room.”

 

_“That explains why Keith was so distracted during the battle.”_ Lance thinks.

 

Trianna leans forward and covers her face with her hands. “Fuck. You were right. I do like him. A lot. I’m not sure how I didn’t realize how much I liked him until you brought it up. But now I don’t know what to do. I want to tell him how I feel, but I don't want to risk ruining our friendship. Or whatever friendship we have left after I’ve spent so much time avoiding him outside of training.”

 

Lance rubs Trianna’s back to try to comfort her. “Maybe talking about the decision will help. Do you want to talk about it?”

 

Trianna nods as she looks at Lance with teary eyes. “I just don’t know what to do. What if I tell him and he doesn’t feel he same way? I’ll have destroyed any friendship that we have. But if I don’t tell him, it will be so hard to spend time with him.”

 

Lance looks at Trianna sympathetically and suggests they go over the pros and cons of telling him. Trianna tells him all the ones she’s thought of and Lance comes up with a few of his own. Ultimately, it comes down to one thing, is she willing to risk any friendship with Keith if he doesn’t feel the same way?

 

Lance offers up one last question before she makes her decision. “Are you ok with wondering ‘what if?’”

 

Trianna takes a few minutes to think about that question silently. “My priority is keeping Keith in my life, even if it’s only as a friend. I can’t risk losing him completely even if I’m left wondering ‘what if?’. I’ll just have to learn to control my feelings when he’s around and try to go back to normal.”

 

“Are you sure that’s what you want?” Lance asks disapprovingly. “Are you really ok with never knowing?”

 

Trianna nods and stands her ground. “It’s not what I want, but it’s how it has to be.”

 

“I give up.” Lance says sighing while throwing his arms in the air. “You’re like a sister to me and I love you. So I’m going to support you in whatever you decide, even if I disagree with it. And for the record, I do disagree with this.”

 

Lance leans over and hugs her before looking over at the time. Realizing it’s time for dinner, he pulls Trianna off the bed and drags her towards the door. “Come on. Hunk said he got some hew herbs on the last planet we were on and has some big plans for then with dinner tonight.” Without giving her time to object, he rips the blanket off of her and pulls her out of the room and to the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trianna has been avoiding Keith, going to the extreme of skipping training sessions and meals. She runs into Keith late one night and runs away, leaving Lance to try to talk to her. Keith talks to Shiro who tells Keith he’s been hiding his feelings badly and to tell her how he feels. Keith admits his feelings to Shiro and debates on telling Trianna. After wandering the castle for a while, Keith decides to tell her. Now they have to figure out how to tell the rest of the team.

Trianna decided to try to avoid Keith until she was able to keep her feelings under control. She spends the week after talking to Lance avoiding him. Even resorting to canceling their personal and team training sessions and skipping meals with the rest of the team. Whenever she was questioned, she just said that she wasn’t feeling well and wanted to rest. She managed to still spend time with the other Paladins just so that they didn’t think she was pushing them away again. 

 

One night, she’s walking to the kitchen for a late evening snack. She’s starving since she skipped supper. Trianna’s still wondering if she made the right decision to not tell Keith. Telling herself that it is, she walks into the kitchen still lost in thought. She’s so busy thinking that she doesn’t notice that Keith is there. He notices Trianna when she walks into the room and gets her attention by saying hello. Trianna hears Keith’s voice and realizes that she’s not ready to face him yet. She can feel the panic flood into her as she starts to back away. 

 

“I umm….have to go. I forgot something…” Trianna stutters as she backs away before turning to rush out of the room. Unfortunately for her, she doesn’t notice Lance and Hunk walking into the kitchen at the same time. She bounces off of Hunk and pushes past them, mumbling a quick apology on the way by.

 

All three men look at each other with puzzled looks on their faces. Hunk is the first to speak up. “What was that all about? Did something happen?” He asks Keith.

 

“I don’t know.” Keith says uneasily. “She looked lost in thought when she walked in. When i said hello she panicked and ran out.” A look of concern falls on Keith’s face. “Do you think she’s ok? Maybe I did something to upset her. She’s canceled our last few training sessions and has been skipping meals.”

 

“Don’t worry too much. I’ll go and talk to her.” Lance offers, knowing what probably happened. “Sorry Hunk, going to have to reschedule the late night snack.’ Apologizing, he leaves the room.

 

**************************************************

 

Trianna rushes down the hallway, the only thing on her mind is getting back to her room. Luckily she makes it back to her room without running into anyone. The last thing she wants is to have to explain why she’s rushing to her room so late at night. She runs into her room and makes sure the door is locked. She leans against the door and falls to the floor to catch her breath. Her panic attack is making it harder to catch her breath from the exertion of running back to her room. As her breathing starts to even out, reality starts to set in.  _ “Fuck, I can’t keep doing this. I can’t forget how I feel, but I can’t tell him. There’s no way I can lose Keith.” _

 

As she’s convincing herself that not telling Keith is the right thing, she hears a knock on the door. Not knowing who it is, she stays silent and hopes they’ll just go away. “Trianna? It’s Lance. I know you’re in there, please let me in.” She sighs knowing that Lance isn’t going to give up until she opens the door. She gets up and unlocks the door and slowly opens it so Lance can step into the room. She shuts and locks the door behind him before speaking.

 

“Lance, I’m sorry about running into and pushing past you and Hunk the way I did. I wasn’t expecting to see Keith in the kitchen and I’m not ready to see him alone yet. I panicked and I didn’t know what else to do other than run away.” She walks over to the bed and sits on the edge. “I’m in love with him. I’ve been trying to hide my feelings, forget my feelings. Anything I can do to make sure I keep him in my life. Even if it’s just as a friend, I can’t lose him. I know pushing him away like I am isn’t helping, but I can’t help it.” She looks to Lance with tears streaming down her face. “Lance, what do I do? I feel that no matter what I do, I’m going to lose him.”

 

Lance sits next to her and pulls her into him so he can wrap both arms around her to comfort her as she cries. The room stays silent for a few minutes with only the sounds of Trianna’s crying audible. “You know Keith was really concerned about you when you ran out of the kitchen. He thinks he did something to upset you since you’ve been avoiding him. I’ve never seen him this worried about someone that wasn’t Shiro.”

 

Trianna shakes her head. “I’m sure he was just concerned because we’re friends..”

 

“It sounded like it was a lot more than that.” Lance says, but he’s not sure if she can even hear him over her crying at this point. 

 

**************************************************

 

With Lance going after Trianna, that left a confused Hunk and Keith in the kitchen trying to piece together what just happened. Keith is starting to worry over having upset her and wondering if he should’ve been the one to go after her. He’s pacing around the kitchen asking Hunk if he should’ve gone after her.

 

Hunk puts his hand on Keith’s shoulder, “Calm down Keith. Lance is the right person for this.” He reassures Keith. “She needs a friend right now and she and Lance are practically siblings. Ones that get along that is.”

 

“I suppose you’re right Hunk. I can’t help feel like this is my fault somehow. I’m gonna go for a walk. I need to talk to Shiro.” Keith says as he leaves the room. 

 

Keith knows he needs to talk to Shiro about this. Shiro has always had a level head and will be able to help. Keith heads to the training deck, knowing that it’s one of the 2 places that Shiro would be this time of night. He walks in to find Shiro in the middle of a training simulation with multiple training bots. 

 

“End simulation!” Keith yells without hesitation when he walks into the room. “Shiro, I need to talk to you and I need to do it now.” He tells Shiro before he can even react to Keith’s entrance. 

 

Shiro walks over to the bench lining the training room and grabs a water pouch as Keith walks over to him and starts speaking. 

 

“There’s something going on with Trianna. She’s been avoiding me and even skipping meals. Earlier tonight she walked into the kitchen while I was there and panicked. She looked scared of me and ran out of the room.” Keith runs his hands through his hair out of frustration. “I have no idea what I did to upset her or to make her so scared of me. I hate seeing her like this.” 

 

Shiro listens intently and waits for Keith to finish speaking before offering any advice. “Have you tried telling her how you feel?”

 

Keith’s posture stiffens. “What are you talking about?”

 

“You’re a bad liar Keith, you always have been to me.” Shiro laughs. “I’ve seen the way you look at her. How you look after her and keep her safe during training. I’ve even heard that you’ve been taking her to spend time with you and Red. You think no one notices, but I’ve noticed. I don't think I’ve seen you show that much care for anyone.”

 

Keith leans back against the wall and stays silent for a minute. “Fuck...you’re right. I’ve been in love with her for a while. I knew I couldn’t hide it from Red, but I thought I was able to hide it well from the team. But there’s no way that she feels the same way. She just wants to get her memories back and leave.” He sighs.

 

“Are you sure about that? Shiro questions, raising an eyebrow. “You may not have seen it, but I’ve seen the looks she gives you when she thinks no one is looking. They look a lot like the looks you’ve been giving her. Haven’t you noticed that she’s rearranged her whole schedule before if it meant spending time with you? And when was the last time she tried to get her memories back or even talked about leaving?”

 

“But she’s also been avoiding me since our last training session.” Keith counters. 

 

“What happened during that training session?”

 

“The session started out like it normally does, but we were both distracted. Both of us were making mistakes we shouldn’t have been making. I accidentally threw her to the ground harder than I should have and slipped when I followed through. I ended up landing on her. I wanted to ask if she was ok, but looking into her eyes all I wanted to do was kiss her. I was about to ask her if I could but then the alarm went off before I could say anything. I was going to talk to her when we got back but she started avoiding me so I could never find the right time.” Keith feels the frustration building up. “If she can’t even stand to be in the same room as me, there will never be a right time.” 

 

Shiro puts a hand on Keith’s shoulder and offers some advice. “You need to tell her how you feel, you know that. If you don’t tell her now, you might not get another chance.”

 

“Shiro, you don’t understand! She’s scared of me! I caused her to have a panic attack! How can I do this when she can’t even be in the same room as me?” Keith yells as he stands and punches the wall behind him out of frustration.

 

“Keith, you need to try. Remember, patience yields focus.” Shiro tells him. 

 

Keith lets out a growl and stomps out of the training deck without a word. Leaving Shiro to wonder if Keith is going to tell her. 

 

Keith roams the hallways without a destination and not even paying attention to where he’s going or who he passes. He thinks he hears someone speak to him, but he’s too lost in his thoughts to know who it is or what they said. He just keeps replaying scenes in his head. He thinks about the soft look in her eyes on the training desk last week and how scared she looked when she saw him tonight.  _ “How does Shiro expect me to tell her how I feel when she’s so scared of being near me?” _

 

After what feels like 30 minutes or so, he stops to look around to see where he is. He immediately recognizes Trianna’s door to his right. Taking this as a sign that Shiro was right and he needs to talk to her, Keith takes a deep breath and walks towards the door. As he gets closer, he can hear a voice that’s not Trianna’s. When he gets within knocking distance, he recognizes Lance’s voice. Keith can hear that Lance is telling stories about his family back on Earth. He quickly recognizes the story as the one about Lance’s cousin’s wedding in Cuba. Trianna’s laugh rings out at a funny part of the story. Keith finds himself smiling at the sound of her laugh, happy that she’s not upset right now. Knowing that if he doesn’t do it now, he never will. He just hopes that he doesn’t cause Trianna to have another panic attack. Taking a deep breath, Keith knocks on the door. He can hear Lance’s voice stop abruptly and then some shuffling around in the room. After a few seconds, the door opens just enough for Lance to stick his head out.

 

Not expecting this kind of welcome, but feeling like he deserves it, Keith scratches the back of his head nervously. “I wanted to see Trianna if she’ll see to me. I’m worried about her.” 

 

Lance nods and looks back into the room. Without a word, he shuts the door in Keith’s face. Keith stands there for a moment and hears muffled voices in the room. He stands there in silence when Lance opens the door and allows Keith to enter the room. As Keith walks in, Lance gives him a look that can only read as “If you hurt her, I will end you.” Keith nods to Lance to show him he understands. Lance looks back at Trianna one last time and leaves the room without a word. 

 

Once the door shuts, Keith turns to Trianna who is sitting on the bed. She has a blanket wrapped around her and is staring at her hands on her lap. It breaks Keith’s heart to see her like this when he heard her laughing a few minutes ago. He’s not sure if this is a good idea, but he’s come this far. 

 

“Hey. Are you ok? You seemed really scared earlier when you rushed out of the kitchen.” Keith says softly and makes his way to the center of the room. He doesn’t dare get any closer for fear of upsetting Trianna more than she already is. “I mean, if I did something to upset you or make you want to avoid me, I’m sorry. I never wanted this to happen.” 

 

Trianna slowly looks up and sees the concern on Keith’s face. Keith can’t stand seeing her so sad. He starts to feel his eyes sting with tears and looks down so that Trianna can’t see them. 

 

Being set on not telling Keith her feelings, she tries to assure him that she’s ok.  _ “I’ve lied to him so much in the last week, what’s one more?” _ She thinks. “I’m sorry I worried you. I’ve just had a lot on my mind lately and you surprised me.”

 

“During our last training session. There was something I was going to ask you. Before the alarm went off….” Keith trails off, wondering if this is the right decision. “Ummm...nevermind. This isn’t a good idea. I’ll just leave.” He mumbles before turning to leave. 

 

“Wait.” Trianna stands up and walks over to Keith, still wrapped in her blanket. He’s looking down so she bends so that she can see his face. “Please tell me. I’ve been replaying that moment in my head wondering what you were going to say.”

 

Keith takes a deep breath and lifts his head so he can look at Trianna’s face. “I-I’m not good at this sort of thing but….I wanted to ask you if I could kiss you.”

 

Trianna’s heart skips a beat. She can’t believe what she just heard and it takes her a moment to process it. She can see the fear in Keith’s eyes as he waits for a response. “Yes. Yes you can.” She replies, smiling warmly at Keith. 

 

Keith uses one hand to cup her face and puts the other hand on her waist so he can pull her close. Trianna wraps her arms around his neck, allowing the blanket to fall and she pulls him down to her. Their lips brush against each other’s tentatively at first, as if to test that this is real. It takes no time for the kiss to deepen as Trianna weaves her fingers through Keith’s hair. There’s a sense of urgency as their bottled up feelings flow into the kiss. A small whimper escapes Trianna as Keith’s tongue finds hers. They stay wrapped up in each other for a minute before pulling away from the kiss to breathe. 

 

Not moving her arms from around his neck, Trianna stares into Keith’s eyes. “Was that really what you were going to say that day in the training room?”

 

Keith smiles down at her and nods. “I’ve been wanting to say it longer, but I couldn’t get the nerve to until then. Remember that I was distracted whenever we were in Red? She knew how I felt and kept pushing me to tell you.”

 

After hearing that confession, Trianna pulls Keith’s face to hers and wastes no time in deepening the kiss. Trianna tightens her grip on Keith as she melts into his touch. They unconsciously begin moving from the center of the room towards the bed. They keep moving until the back of Trianna’s legs hit the edge of the bed and they both topple over onto the bed. Neither of them make an effort to get up, instead choosing to stare at each other in silence. 

 

Keith is the first to break the silence after a few minutes. “I should probably be getting back to my room I guess.” He moves off of Trianna and sits on the bed.

 

Trianna is quick to sit up and grab Keith by the arm. “You don’t have to. I wouldn’t mind it if you stayed.” 

 

“Are you sure?” Keith asks. “I’d love nothing more, but I don’t want to push you into anything.” 

 

“Positive. I’ve been thinking about falling asleep in your arms and waking up next to you for a while now. Now that I have that chance, I don’t want to let it slip away.” Trianna says. 

 

“Well who am I to deny you?” Keith says as he reaches out to hold Trianna. 

 

They both decide to get ready for bed, Trianna in pyjamas and Keith in his boxers since he doesn't want to go back to his room for pyjama pants. Trianna crawls into bed first and Keith slides in next to her. Keith lays on his back while Trianna snuggles into his side and rests her head on his chest. They spend time talking about how long they’ve had feelings for each other and Trianna explains why she didn’t say anything sooner. Keith assures her that her confession wouldn’t have ruined their friendship. They spend the next couple hours talking and fall asleep in each others arms. 

 

Keith wakes up the next morning with Trianna sleeping in his arms. He leans over to kiss her on the forehead and accidentally wakes her up in the process. “Good morning.” Trianna says softly. 

 

“Good morning.” Keith smiles. 

 

They spend the next 30 minutes laying in bed enjoying each other’s company before Keith decides he should head back to his room to shower and get dressed for breakfast. As much as she doesn’t want to, she lets go of Keith long enough for him to get out of bed and put yesterday’s clothes back on. Keith tells her that he’ll meet her back at her room and they can go to breakfast together.

 

With one last kiss, Keith leaves the room and sneaks across the hall to his room. He doesn’t really want to explain why he’s leaving Trianna’s room wearing the same clothes as yesterday. It’s early enough that no one is normally wandering the halls at this hour, so he assumes he’s safe. He doesn’t quite make it to his door when he feels a hand come down on his shoulder. Instinctively, Keith turns and swings a first towards whoever it is. Luckily it’s Shiro, who knows Keith well enough to quickly dodge out of the way. 

 

“Shit! Shiro, I’m so sorry.” Keith tries apologizing for overreacting. 

 

“Glad to see you smiling again.” Shiro laughs. “See you at breakfast.”

 

Keith watches as Shiro walks down the hall before continuing on. He gets to his room without anyone else coming out of theirs. He hurries to shower and get dressed so he can meet Trianna back at her room. He can’t get last night out of his mind. Never in a million years did he think Trianna would love him back. Before he leaves his room, he can hear the other Paladins in the hallway on their way to the kitchen. Keith doesn’t want to have to explain to Lance what happened last night so he waits until there’s silence before leaving his room. 

 

Trianna hears a knock on her door, assuming that it’s Keith she yells for him to come in from the bathroom. She hears her door open and shut before poking her head out of the bathroom to see who it is. She’s greeted by Keith’s smiling face and returns the greeting. It takes her another minute to finish brushing her hair and walk out of the bathroom. She sees Keith standing awkwardly in the middle of the room waiting for her. Amused at how awkward he looks, she walks over to him and wraps her arms around him. 

 

“You look so awkward. Here, let me help you relax.” She pulls him in for a kiss. The urgency that was there last night has faded and is replaced with softness. Keith pulls Trianna in close and returns the kiss.

 

“If that’s how you’re going to help me relax, I’m going to try to look more stressed and awkward more often.” Keith replies when they break the kiss. 

 

Trianna slowly lets go of Keith, “Well you can look more stressed after breakfast, we should get going.” 

 

“On the way back to my room earlier I ran into Shiro.” Keith says once they’re out in the hallway. “Judging by his reaction he already knows what happened.”

 

“Well that’s one person down then. How are we going to tell the rest of the team?” 

 

They come up with a few ways to tell the rest of the team. By the time they’ve reached the kitchen, it’s decided that they’re not going to announce anything but they’re also not going to hide their relationship. Just before Trianna walks into the kitchen, Keith grabs her arm and presses her up against the wall. He kisses her deeply and urgently before they enter the kitchen. They see Hunk and Lance preparing plates for everyone while Coran is telling everyone at the table about some of the herbs that Hunk used, Allura and Shiro are deep in conversation and Pidge is tinkering with something on her tablet. 

 

Lance notices them come in first and greets Trianna warmly while shooting a glare at Keith. He assumes they managed to patch things up last night since they walked in together, but he doesn’t know what happened. The rest of the team greets them normally and shows their happiness to see Trianna back at the table for meals. The meal goes by normally with Shiro talking about training after breakfast. Coran tells the Paladins about a new obstacle course that he’s created and they will be trying today. Lance keeps trying to whisper to Trianna and ask about last night, but she keeps shushing him because Shiro or Coran are talking. Keith and Trianna act normal throughout the whole meal, not letting on that they’re together. 

 

**************************************************

 

After breakfast, the Paladins leave to get their armour on and to meet in the training room. Lance tries to talk to Trianna again and she tells him to go get ready, they can talk later. Trianna heads straight to the training room with Allura and Coran to watch the Paladins train. Once everyone is there Coran and Allura head up to the observation room overlooking the training deck. Trianna starts to follow them when she’s pulled back and turned around swiftly. When she stops moving, she’s staring into Keith’s eyes as he leans down and kisses her long and soft before letting go. They can hear Lance and Allura squealing with delight and Pidge and Hunk ooooo-ing. Trianna walks away smiling to where Allura and Coran have stopped and Keith turns back to his fellow Paladins. “What? Are we going to start training or not?” 

 

Trianna spends the whole training session in the observation room with Allura and Coran. Allura seems fascinated by Trianna and Keith’s sudden relationship that she keeps asking questions. Trianna has a hard time concentrating on what Allura is saying. She’s too busy watching Keith breeze through the obstacles and thinking about last night. She can’t believe how it worked out. She had been convinced that she had driven Keith away and would have to leave the castle just to be able to stop hurting. But now, she can’t remember being this happy. Waking up next to him this morning was like a dream that she never wants to wake up from. For the first time since she got to the castle, she doesn’t want her memories back. All she wants is Keith and to build a new life with him. Maybe once the war is over, they could even settle down somewhere. 

 

After a couple hours of training, the Paladins have the rest of the afternoon to themselves provided that there’s no emergencies. Keith heads back to his room to shower before looking for Trianna. He takes his time in the shower to let the heat soothe his muscles. Once he’s out and dressed, he starts searching the castle for Trianna. He finds her in the lounge talking to Shiro. He catches their attention as he walks over to the couch and sits down behind Trianna. He wraps his arms around her and nuzzles his face into her hair. 

 

“I’m really happy for you both.” Shiro says smiling. “I was getting really tired of seeing you both staring at each other when you thought no one was looking. Just so you know, everyone was looking.” He laughs as he stands up to leave.

 

“Thanks for your advice when I first got here Shiro.” Trianna says. “I was really struggling and didn’t know what to do. You really helped me with this decision more than you know.”

 

Shiro smiles at the thanks. “What else is a space dad for?” He ruffles Trianna’s hair and leaves the room. 

 

“What decision did Shiro help you with?” Keith asks, pulling his face away from Trianna’s neck.

 

“When I was having a hard time coping with adjusting to the castle and losing my memory, I talked to Shiro. He told me then that I’m more than my past and that I should concentrate on who I am now and who I want to be.” Trianna takes a deep breath before continuing. “And because of that, I’ve decided that I don’t care about getting my memories back. None of that matters to me now because all I want is to look ahead and start a new life at the castle with you.”

 

Keith can’t believe that she’s willing to give up knowing who she was for him. “Are you sure that’s what you want? I don’t want you to give up on anything because of me.” 

 

Trianna leans in, closing the distance between them. “Positive.” Their lips meet in a slow and sensual kiss just as Pidge walks into the room. 

 

“Quiznak! Get a room you guys!!” She yells at the couple. “I’m too young to see this shit!”

 

Trianna pulls away from Keith slightly. “Yours or mine?”

 

“Mine.” Keith says as he stands and picks up Trianna princess style and carries her out of the room. 


End file.
